


Calm Under Pressure

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit kink and not much else. This is an independent piece but for the record, it happens after "Daisies".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always very appreciated.

The thing about Rodney was that he was rarely calm under pressure, John knew that much. Rodney was only calm when he was doing something he'd practiced many, many times before, successfully, and possibly with a snack in great physical proximity. And even when it came to sex, John felt certain 'practice' would be the right word.

Specifically with what they were doing now, Rodney was clearly past the abstract theory stage. In fact, it felt like Rodney had already done all the research, performed all the tests and trials and was now simply familiarizing John with the results. Which was scary, not to mention generally wrong. Rodney wasn't supposed to be good enough at anything sex related that *John* would be jealous.

Like how god damn in control Rodney was, all scary concentration and steady fingers in John's ass, practically giving him a prostate massage. John was already breathing way too fast and his hands, which Rodney, apparently having a bondage kind of day, had insisted on tying to the headboard, were already squeezed into fists.

John decided he should try to make Rodney hurry up while he was still coherent enough to be taken seriously. He looked straight at Rodney and said, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Rodney gave him a smug smile that meant he'd been waiting for John to say that since he tied him up. "I'll decide when you're ready."

John sank back into the pillow and went back to staring at the ceiling and trying to keep the grunts and little sighs to a minimum, trying to get his breathing under control. After a few minutes Rodney apparently decided the time was right. He reached under the pillow with his free hand while putting his head on John's chest and sucking at a nipple. John wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't look away from Rodney's hand which came to rest on his chest as well, clenched into a fist, clearly holding something.

Rodney looked up at John's eyes and said "breathe," before clamping something that looked like a tiny hair clip and felt like a bear trap over Jonh's nipple. John screamed from the pain and surprise of it, his hands struggling against the knots, every muscle tensing, his body wanting to arch up from the mattress, but Rodney put all his weight on John's torso and all John could do was get enough oxygen to yell "off! Off! Take it off!"

That's when Rodney's fingers twisted inside John and started up their thrusts again, stretching him, giving him pleasure that rolled over him in waves. The bizarre combination had John shuddering under Rodney's body. "John, breathe. Just breathe," Rodney said.

John squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his jaw and breathed harshly. And then Rodney's tongue was on his cock, licking up and down the underside and John couldn't take any more. The pain in his nipple subsided to a steady throb, Rodney's fingers seemed to be wired directly to his cock, and Rodney's tongue… "Oh god," John bit on his lip to keep from whimpering. Rodney took the head into his mouth and sucked just gently enough to drive John insane but not to make him come. Then the mouth was gone.

John opened his eyes when he felt Rodney taking out his fingers. Rodney was visibly flushed, slightly out of breath, spreading lube over his very hard cock, and he still had an unmistakable air of focused intention, control, about him. Then Rodney looked straight at him with what was now closer to hunger than just pure focus and said "I'm going to fuck you now," lifted one of John's legs, grabbed his hips and started pushing in.

By the time he hit John's prostate John was already writhing on the bed. When Rodney started thrusting, never taking his eyes off John's face, John was completely lost. The sweat was making his hair stick to his face and he wanted, more than anything in the world, for Rodney to touch his cock already. The pain from his nipple was driving him crazy, like a little extra spike on every thrust, the contrast between the clamp and Rodney's cock on John's prostate was making the pleasure more intense.

John let go as much as he could, whatever small parts of himself he had managed to hold back, he let it all show in his expression - how desperate he was, how close - and hoped he wouldn't have to plead with words this time for Rodney to give him what he wanted.

Rodney slid one of his hands off John's thighs and back to where their bodies were joined and slowed his thrusts. He was watching John's face carefully as Rodney's cock was joined by his finger. And then another. The sensation drove John wild, his whole body was trembling, letting out loud moans from deep in his throat. And on every exhale the pain in his nipple sent little shocks to his balls. But the worst was Rodney's look, consuming him, enjoying watching him come apart. "Look at me, don't close your eyes," and John knew an order when he heard it so he fought the urge to look away.

"Oh god…" John panted when Rodney pulled his fingers out and moved his hand to John's cock. He was picking up the pace too - fucking John faster, thrusting harder. John didn't last past a few strokes but kept his eyes on Rodney's until everything became more or less a blur.

Afterwards, Rodney took off the nipple clamp. John didn't know it would hurt even worse coming off than it did going on but Rodney probably did because he kissed John while was he was doing it, one hand on his shoulder pressing John against the mattress, so any sounds John might have made were mostly muffled.

After that, when they were both clean and John's hands were resting on his chest, he noticed something about the way Rodney was sitting, leaning against the pillow, and he remembered the expression on Rodney's face when John had come through the gate just a few hours before.

"Rodney," but Rodney kept staring into space, lost in thought. "Rodney," this time Rodney looked at him. "I'm here. I'm still alive, still in one piece," John said.

Rodney's jaw tightened and he looked at the ceiling with a sigh that was somewhere between annoyed and relieved. "You say that like anyone could possibly pretend it was anything but dumb luck."

Somehow it seemed to John that conversations like that shouldn't follow the kind of sex he'd just had in the natural order of things. Clearly, he needed to at least try and give Rodney something to snark about. "Hey, you know, it's not that I don't like all this stuff you keep coming up with, I mean that, just now, was… *very* nice, but maybe we should scale it down a bit? I mean it can be… a little alarming. All the accessories, you know? Especially since you still won't tell me how you get any of them."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't remind me how you're almost 40 and no one's ever seriously introduced you to sex toys. You must have been consistently picking the most boring, unimaginative morons to sleep with." He paused and then added, "although I suppose that goes without saying, seeing as you spent most of your adult life in the US military."

John smiled, familiar territory at last. "Don't tell me, one of the marines turned you down." He gave Rodney his sympathetic expression.

"Ha-ha. You know, statistically speaking, it's very likely at least one of them is gay."

"You're probably right. Actually, I could find out for certain, if you want."

"Really? How? You're just going to come up to each of them and ask?" John thought it was some kind of bizarre coincidence of cosmic proportions that Rodney could be so good at reading John's expressions when they were having sex but utterly clueless about them the rest of the time. It was probably that practice thing again, Rodney probably put much more effort into 'researching' the best ways to give people orgasms than he did into making small talk.

"Nah, I'll just go around their quarters offering blowjobs, whoever takes me up on it--OW! You pinched my nipple!"

Rodney crossed his arms, "just be glad I never got around to the second clamp or you'd be in a lot more well deserved pain right now." John must have let something show in his expression because Rodney looked at him, smiled smugly and added "don't worry, I still have it."

John didn't feel the need to comment, instead he just turned away from Rodney and tried to remember that he was extremely drowsy just a few minutes ago.

He heard Rodney mutter "unimaginative morons" and "had to be blind as well as dumb" as the mattress shifted, and finally, the lights went off.


End file.
